A love that cannot die
by Lyf Khauna
Summary: Ginny deciding not to let Harry forget her, decides to take advantage of the summer she has with him. Oneshot! Flames welcome...look for other stories of mine!


A/N This is my very first FANFIC...flames and reviews are welcome...I want to know if it is worth continuing! Thanx! If something isn't acurate...I'm sorry!

Disclaimer: the characters are all JK Rowlings as are the places and such! They are all her creations!

Ginny sat quietly in her room at the Burrow. It was well into the night and she had just heard the door open and excited voices downstairs. She already knew who it was. It had to have been Harry seeing as Hermione arrived earlier that day and whenever she and Ron were here, Harry was sure to follow. She sighed and threw on her robe. she still hadn't completely gotten over the break-up with Harry after Dumbledore died. She thought she should just once again take Hermione's advice and act normal around him. She had been around him since and he couldn't tell her true feelings. She walked quickly to the door, threw it open and ran down the stairs with half fake half genuine smile on her face. She rushed into the room to find Ron sitting next to Hermione, his arm around her waist, talking animatedly with Harry who was wolfing down some left over roast they had had for dinner. Ginny rushed in and just as Harry stood up to greet her she threw herself around him. She smiled and pulled herself reluctantly away.

"Wow, Harry, how have you been? I feel like its been ages!" she plopped down next to him. She couldn't help smiling at the ease between them since the break-up. She helped herself to some of his bread and almost choked it back up when she looked over and saw Ron and Hermione snogging making disgusting noises to go along with it. She turned back to Harry and rolled her eyes. She smiled again and was about to speak when he spoke first answering her question.

"I'm doing fine, tired, but fine. Voldemort's at it again. Killing mercilessly. He got Neville's grandmother when he found out he was working with me. I told him and Luna to meet us here. Your parent's said it was ok. Luna's bringing her dad. They had a raid on their house and luckily neither of them were there. So, I figured with all of us together it woudl be safer for all of us." he sighed shook his head and took another bite of roast. After looking closer at Harry, Ginny coudl tell he was tired. There were deep bags under his eyes and he seemed paler then the last time she had seen him. Suddenly there was an intake of breath in front of Ginny and she sharply turned to see Hermione and Ron finally pulling apart, much to Ron's obvious displeasure.

"When are they getting here? I really want to talk to Neville and give my condolences about his grandmother. It's awful what they did to her. Do you know what he's planning to do now?" Hermione asked looking sincerely at Harry and smacking Ron firmly as he started to run his hand over her thigh. Ginny made a retching noise but was halted as Mrs. Weasley stumbled loudly down the stairs.

"Harry, dear! I thought I heard you come in. I was tending to George, that surprise attack left him pretty battered." She sighed and went over to rumple Harry's hair affectionately. She was referring to the sudden and surprise attack by an unknown death eater in Fred and George's Hogsmeade branch of shop. Fred was worse off, he was still being cared for in St. Mungo's. A knock on the door made all of them jump. Harry quickly jumped up guessing it was one of his friends he had offered a place here at the Burrow. He looked through the curtain and nodded confirming his suspicions. He swung the door open and Hermione jumped up wrapping the newly arrived and somewhat skinnier looking Neville Longbottom. Harry quickly unlatched the emotional girl from the now purple looking Neville. Hermione and Neville had always been good friends. Now she felt even more emotional considering the recent circumstances. She let go and sniffed.

"I am so, so sorry about your grandmother Neville, is there anything you want us to do?" she asked as Ron came up and shook his hand. Ginny quickly followed suit with Hermione, wrapping him in a great big hug, closely followed by Mrs. Weasley and Harry finally shook his hand as well.

"I'll be okay, it just makes me want to get out there and avenge three people who have been affected by the cruelty of Lord Voldemort." he sighed letting the vengeance creep out of him. He smiled "For now though, I would love just a nice comfortable bed I can lay on in the company of friends." He smiled again and clapped harry on the shoulder. He was about Harry's height and seemed taken with new wisdom since his latest Lord Voldemort encounter. Lord Voldemort had sent Bellatrix Lestrange after Neville and his grandmother, but he was away at the time and came to find his Grandmother dead and Lestrange escaping from his drawn wand.He layed down his bag and fell into the chair next to Harry's as Mrs. Weasley went about getting him a plate. Just then the door was filled with the figures of two people.

The same greeting ritual was repeated as Luna and her father walked into the room just less violent. They all felt for Luna since they had all met in their fifth year but she still tended to throw all of them off sometimes. Her dazed look and lazy demeanor made her seem kind of crazy unless one knew her. She smiled and quickly introduced everyone to her father, the editor of the crazy and mostly unbelieved magazine the Quibbler. It became widely known though when it published the first acurate story of Harry's encounter with Lord Voldemort in his fourth year published his fifth year.

"Hey everyone, this is my Father Richard Lovegood. We were real happy to hear we had a room waiting for us here...we don't want any other of our articles taken. They took one on the evolution of the Crumple-horned snorkack." She sighed and Ginny giggled uncontrollably, Luna had a tendency to do that to her, as she sat down where another plate had been set for her. Luna continued talking while everyone else took their seats. Ginny quickly sat next to Harry before anyone else could take her place. She found herself daydreaming about what tomorrow would bring with Harry. She wanted to talk and walk with him. She wanted to tell him she never got over him. She just looked at him and imagined herself snogging him when he looked at her and gave her a questioning look. She blushed and quickly looked away. She sighed inwardly and rose.

"I'm sorry guys but I need to get going to bed. See you all in the morning." she turned, hugged her mum turned and at the last second kissed Harry on the cheek and quickly turned towards the stairs. She looked back again and saw his surprised yet not unhappy expression on his cute face. She sighed and made her way upstairs happy with herself as she heard one by one everyone else quietly excuse themselves. She layed down on her bed after removing her robe and quickly drifted to sleep as she thought of possibly snogging harry once more.

A/N hope you guys liked it! comments and Flames welcome!


End file.
